


Bet You Already Made a Pass

by NidoranDuran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Adrien didn't mean to stumble on Marinette and Luka in the showers, but once he's found out, he has no way to deal with just how interested the two are in him. Commission for BsCommissions.





	Bet You Already Made a Pass

By the time Adrien finished with his fencing practice, he was the only one left in school, save for maybe the janitor. He rather liked it that way, because it meant he got to hit the showers in absolute silence. Not out of any worries for anyone seeing him naked, since he didn't really have anything to be afraid of and plenty in his body to be damn proud of if anyone went looking for something. But it meant he had quiet time to wind down after his practice, to take a bit longer than normal under the hot water and just relax a little bit without the noise of locker room antics to bother him. It was a nice way to settle in and calm himself amid everything else happening in his busy day.

But as he stepped into the changing room, he could hear the distant sound of running water. It spiked his attention as he stepped in, wondering who would still be around at this hour. Maybe a teacher putting in a long day? He furrowed his brow, stepping in closer and deciding to just sneak his way into the shower himself, figuring he could at least see if it was something that would interrupt his solitude enough to decide it wasn't worth it. There was a less than zero chance it was just another boy jerking off, and if that was the case Adrien was more than happy to not reveal himself to any of that and just quietly take his leave.

Drawing closer, he noticed a pile of clothes on the floor. A fairly hefty pile of clothes, too. The clothes themselves weren't big, but there was a bunch piled on. Someone dressing in lots of layers, maybe? Or, as he heard a female moan ring out over the sounds of the shower stream, probably a pile of two peoples' clothes. Someone was fucking in the shower, but what really nagged at Adrien was a certain odd kind of familiarity, a sense he recognized the voice somehow. Not that he knew many peoples' moans by pure sound, but something was definitely happening, and Adrien found himself suddenly curious, even if seconds ago he'd brushed off the idea of wanting to walk in on someone jerking it.

That was just jerking off, after all. If someone was fucking in the shower, that was much more exciting to gawk at.

So he peered past the wall, and Adrien was not even remotely ready for the sight before him: Juleka's hunky older brother Luka pinning Marinette up against the shower wall. Her legs weer wrapped tight around his waist, hands gripping his shoulders, while his strong hips thrust feverishly away at her and fucked her into a kind of absolute heat and excitement powerful enough to have Marinette howling and screaming in relentless pleasure. How Adrien hadn't heard more noise was beyond him, because now that he was up close it was constant, a steady stream of moans punctuated by the steady grunts of Luka thrusting into her so readily and so aggressively.

"I'm so glad I said yes to letting you fuck me in the shower," Marinette moaned, biting her lip as she rocked herself back and forth, shoving against his thrusts and the excitement that came from his steady and aggressive touch. "You're right, it is so much hotter when there's a risk that we get caught."

Luka's hands held firm upon Marinette's perky butt as he kept her flush against the wall, pinning her against it with his firm body and working hard at her pleasure, confident thrusts never letting his body leave its place holding her down for too long. His attention was fervid and it was incredible, and he knew he had Marinette absolutely melting against his touch. "With how you keep making noise, it's almost like you want to get caught.'

The eager moans turned to sweet giggles, as Marinette didn't exactly disavow the notion, or maybe they were just sharing a private joke. Either way, Luka and Marinette both went at the same time for a kiss, locking lips and embracing the heat swelling needily inside of them as they kept up the pace of their hard, steady fucking, refusing to bend as the sensations burned through them and they let themselves get carried away with the rush and heat of this indulgence.

There was so much here that Adrien really, really didn't know how to feel about. He watched Marinette clinging to Luka as he went balls deep inside of her, and he felt a twinge of utterly searing jealousy. He had only ever really seen Marinette as "a friend", or at least said as much to people. But in private, she was one of the girls he was most likely to fantasize about with his hand wrapped around his cock, up there with her best friend Alya and with Ladybug. The pretty, sweet girl who he had fantasized about before, and now she was living out one of those hot fantasies about raw, indulgent sex with another guy. With Luka Couffaine.

But at the same time, Adrien didn't really have a leg to stand on in being upset about it. He hadn't made a move, after all. Waited too long, brushed her off, and now she had found another guy, gotten right into the groove with him. What right did have have to be upset by any of this when he had all the time in the world to admit things if he really wanted to? No, this was something entirely out of his hands and he didn't have any ground to be bitter about any of this. Frustrating as it was, Adrien had 'lost' Marinette.

As he watched, something else took hold of him. It was what really bothered an frustrated him. More than any weird feelings or self-flagellating regrets about not doing something sooner. It was arousal. The flare of something hot and curious igniting within him as he watched Luka pound Marinette up against the wall under the shower stream, heard moans spilled out through the hungry and desperate kisses. His cock hardened in his pants as he watched the two going at it, and sure there was the pure fact people were fucking in front of him, but it was something more than that. Something more even than seeing Marinette naked and wet. Luka's body held his interest just as much, abs tightening as he got the core workout of a lifetime fucking Marinette.

So utterly captivated that he was stuck watching everything and paying far too-close attention to all of it, Adrien was pulled from his worries by words. By Marinette's eager cry. "I'm so close!" It was shamelessly loud, driven by passion and panic primal enough to overwhelm her thoroughly as she bucked back and forth harder against Luka and his firm thrusts, lost to the special heat and excitement searing through her. She didn't want to let go, didn't want to let this stop as she clung to him tightly. "Please, cum inside, cum inside!" Her words nearly came undone with the swell of pure pressure.

Being begged by Marinette to creampie her was way more than Luka could have resisted. His spasming, twitching cock plunged deep into Marinette, drawing out desperate cries as she clenched down around his cock. Their lips locked back into a messy and aching kiss as the pleasure hit them both hard, as they gave themselves up to this raw pleasure and the absolute bliss of surrender. Luka buried himself balls deep inside of her and fired off his load, cumming deep into Marinette and setting her alight with all the hazy, throbbing pleasure she so sorely needed, sating her every crave and hunger, all while they spiraled off into chaotic surrender and excitement.

Adrien had to get away. Had to pull back from this frustration and the jealous gaze that ruled him, had to be smart and sane about how much of an insane mess this was. He drew back from this, intent on taking his leave now with his pants tented and his cock rock hard, desperate to try and get away now from the frustratingly arousing and deeply messed up situation he had stumbled in on. But as he tried to, Adrien ended up slipping on a small puddle, crashing down to the ground with a hard yell as he very definitely shattered the afterglow of the moment as he hit the floor.

All attention turned toward Adrien, and Marinette tightened up in immediate panic and worry. Being caught by Adrien made a whole lot of things surge up within Marinette, things she hadn't thought she would have to face again. Weird pulses of emotion that left her panicking, wondering how to handle the idea of being caught by Adrien. Wasn't she supposed to have 'moved on' with Luka? Marinette felt so confused, frustrated, dizzy, and guilty as she writhed there in panic and frustration, trying to make some sense of a situation well beyond her ability to make sense of any of it. All she knew was that being caught like this had her very nervous and frayed, unsure how to deal with the surprise she was in for and worried about what would come of it.

Luka didn't have any such worries as he looked at Adrien. Blissfully unaware of the way the girl pinned to the wall under his body ached and wriggled in panic, Luka paid mind only to what lay between Adrien's legs, to the interest and excitement of something that had him wanting so much more. He gently led Marinette down to the floor, the dizzy state he left her in not really registering for him at all as he advanced upon Adrien with intent.

Adrien should have been worried and afraid, should have been all tense and frustrated by the way that Luka advanced upon him, should have been worried he was about to take a swing at the blond for creeping on them like that. It would have only made sense. But Adrien was far too preoccupied with the sight of Luka's bare cock, still very hard as he walked toward Adrien, bobbing and glistening in the light from overhead as Marinette's juices utterly drenched it. There was no way for him to ignore the many elements of this situation and how it was driving him wild, and almost all of them now were centered on one simple fact.

Adrien's cock may have been big, but Luka's cock was huge.

Never before had Adrien seen a dick that big before, and the panic it filled his mind with left him so dazed he almost forgot about the sight of flustered, panting Marinette flush against the wall with her creampied pussy dripping all over her thighs and the shower floor. There was so little sense to this situation and Adrien wasn't sure what to do with the ways he stared so much at both of them, but time slowed down to a crawl and he found himself unable to do anything but admire the very naked and very wonderful bodies on display for his greedy eyes to behold.

Luka reached a hand out for Adrien, helping him slowly up to his feet. "It's pretty slippery in here," he says. "You should be care. Are you hurt?'

"No," Adrien said. His voice was distant and hazy, unsure about how to deal with anything in this mess of a situation he was in. He looked at Luka with as much of a neutral and thankful expression as he could, which wasn't easy given how naked and fit and hung he was. This was a test for Adrien with his dick still tenting his jeans he knew he had failed it miserably. "I'm alright, but thanks for the hand."

"No problem." Luka's smile left a nervous shiver rushing through Adrien, if only because he didn't really know what the smile was for. Why? What was he thinking of all this?

Adrien nodded, figuring this was a good point for the dismount. "Well, sorry about interrupting you guys, I'll just be on my way." He tried to casually slip his hand free and head off with no real troubles to bother him, but Luka had other ideas. Ideas that involved pulling the blond into a hot, messy kiss, so firm and so aggressive that Adrien found himself a struggling mess trying to find sense in the slowly overwhelming pulse of something he really didn't have any way to deal with. It was so sudden, but as Adrien felt his body pulled in against Luka's and felt the pressure of this sudden attention upon him, he just couldn't help himself. He sank slowly into the embrace of the kiss, into the tides of lust and pressure that left him deeply confused and unsure about everything he was doing and how to feel about it, left wondering what this was and how to make the most of it.

There was a heat behind the kiss that Adrien had to believe was a come-on. It couldn't have been anything else. Not with how firm it was, how confident and aggressive it was. Luka was making a move on Adrien, and Adrien had to admit, he kind of liked it that way, wanting to taste more of his lips as the frustratingly hot kiss did to him things he felt wildly unprepared for but incredibly receptive to, moaning into the embrace and the winding pulse of excitement that left him craving a closer look at this whole insane situation. This wasn't like anything that Adrien was expecting to feel, mostly due to his jaw not getting punched.

Luka slowly reached for Adrien's hands and began to guide them down toward his cock,and Adrien wasn't thinking very clearly or very much at all as he grasped firm hold of the shaft and accepted the offer, beginning to stroke the thick cock in acceptance and offering of everything so weird and hazy upon him that Adrien didn't really know what to make of any of this. There was nothing here he really understood, but he did as he felt was expected of him, starting to stroke Luka's cock as he offered himself up to the imposing presence, needy and tense and giving up everything to Luka. Everything he wanted.

With an eager groan into Adrien's mouth, Luka held eagerly onto him as the hands stroked along his sticky cock, tongue continuing to impose a certain confident dominance over Adrien's mouth, letting him sink deeper into the moment and into something peculiar. The strokes were slow and nervous, as an intimidated and still unsure Adrien acted without really knowing what was coming of this and what he felt in the process. He just acted on the weird impulse that the lust and frustration and weirdness left him dealing with.

"You don't have to leave," Luka said as he pulled gently back from the kiss, patting Adrien's on the face, his smile widening in wicked interest as he stared at the real mess made of Adrien. "Marinette, come over here." Still breathless, panting, and just as confused by Luka kissing Adrien as Adrien was, Marinette stumbled forward. "Why don't you help Adrien out of his pants a little bit?"

Pushing through he nervousness and surprise with a decision to just let this happen, Marinette said, "I would love to," and threw herself into a fair bit more than that. She locked lips with Adrien, pressing a feverish kiss up against his lips and just letting the idea warm her over. Her hands went for Adrien's pants as she felt him stiffen up against her kiss, the push of Marinette's affection proving even more startling to him than he was ready to deal with. But he welcomed it, as surprising as it was, his hands quickening their pace along Luka's cock in turn as the confusion of this situation and the intense, promising pulse of this whole mess really starting to make something magical happen here.

Once she had his cock out, Marinette took hold of his cock, jerking his off to the same pace that Adrien handled Luka, which made the blond groan and shiver in winding surprise and frustration, trying his best to deal with all of this attention suddenly upon him, struggling to make sense of it all but happily embracing the weirdness of it all. The pressure of the kisses upon his were wonderful, but even better was when Marinette pulled from his lips and let out a needy, warming whine. "Your cock is so big, Adrien."

It wasn't bigger than Luka's, but that didn't matter. Knowing Marinette liked his cock, even after Luka had just railed her, ignited something very tense and excited within Adrien, his body shivering happily through the pressure of so much at once that he barely knew how to handle it all. Especially when Luka stepped in with, "It is, I like what I see. But I think I'd like to see you even more from behind. Why don't we move this somewhere more comfortable?"

Hands on his body urged him with a forcefulness Adrien didn't really want to fight against, accepting the hands guiding him on out of the shower and toward the benches. Hands stripped his clothes off, wet bodies tugging at him until he was stumbling over his pants legs, stripped bare and fumbling with the way that the two very attractive people paid way too much attention to him in every way. Adrien wasn't ready for nay of this, and he struggled to find sense in the midst of all this back and forth attention.

Somewhere in the midst of it, Marinette ended up lying on the floor with Adrien on top of her, and he was so dizzy and hazy that he didn't even really know how or why or what to make of this, as he held tight onto Marinette. "Is this okay with you?" he asked, his aching, rock hard cock right up near her entrance, ready to thrust forward at a moment's notice, on the verge of giving up everything to her if he only stepped on and did what he was supposed to do. It was such an odd situation to take in and he didn't really know how to make sense of it all, but he wanted it. "I don't want to do anything if you're not oka--"

Marinette silenced all of that with a sudden, passionate kiss, hands tugging against him and begging for something that he was all too happy to give, frustration winding up as he pushed forward, startled and confused but so ready to accept it. His hips pushed forward, thrusting into Marinette's slick, tight pussy, groaning as he shoved onward and began to thrust, clumsy and startled, ready to do something a little bit more startling than he felt ready to deal with.

"Yes, Adrien!" Marinette gasped, head rolling back as her hands held tight onto him. "Mm, fuck me as hard as you can. You're not as big as Luka, but maybe you can make up for that with enthusiasm." She let out a teasing giggle, fingers pressing into his back and ensuring he knew full well that she didn't at all mind. "You're definitely big enough to make any girl happy if you put your mind to it. Even me, and even fresh after Luka just fucked me."

The words and the teasing made Adrien's head spin around dizzily. Marinette was toying with him and it was working perfectly, leaving him a frustrated mess pounding away with little sense of control or understanding when it came to the situation he was in or how to deal with it all. He just kept pushing onward, thrusting away confidently and letting his instincts guide him through this weird mess and through all the excitement and want that gripped him so tightly. He had no idea where this was going or how it would end, but for the moment he craved it all way too much to care about anything other than blistering forward and letting the pleasure speak for itself.

Adrien kept his lips against Marinette's, mostly trying to silence her teasing and keep her from laughing on about his size, but also because he was so desperate for her lips now. The snug embrace of her pussy so tight around him felt like a dream, and he was in disbelief over the fact this was all happening, why Luka would just push on and have him do this, and that thought only left him wondering what Luka was doing, and he didn't need to worry too much before his answer came up from behind him, the cold and slick press of a heavily lubed-up cock prodding his back entrance very suddenly.

"Don't mind me," Luka said, hands grasping Adrien's hips. "You know, you have a very nice ass." It was on that note that he happily pushed forward, sinking his cock into the gasping and confused blond, spiking upon the swell of raw nervousness and confusion within him as Aedan found himself suddenly hit on both sides by pleasure. Slow, confident thrusts eased his cock deeper into Adrien's tight ass hole while Adrien in turn thrust into Marinette, confused and dizzy under the pressure suddenly hitting him so hard, but he wanted so badly to give up to all of it and to accept the pleasures upon him, and he didn't want to let go of it, didn't want to hesitate or worry about any of this as he just thrust onward, driving forward with a vigor and presence hot enough to show off everything he wanted and flaunt his shameless pushes forward.

Marinette held onto Adrien tighter. "Fuck me like Luka fucks you," she moaned, rocking against him in hazy, lusty excitement. "This is so hot right now! I've always had the biggest crush on you, Adrien, and watching you take Luka while you fuck me makes you even better. You're the perfect guys!"

Marinette said guys. Adrien couldn't believe. How he was even able to compare to Luka was beyond him, especially now that he could feel his incredible cock pushing into his ass. It seemed beyond possibility and beyond sense, but it was really happening, and Adrien didn't really have any idea how to deal with it or how to make sense of it, but he felt like he couldn't disappoint now. He thrust forward, vigorous and panicked as he just let go of everything and tried to do his best, to fuck Marinette to the pace that Luka fucked him to, accepting this situation for all the insanity it was and going with the flow. It was overwhelming and dizzying, but he was so happy to get lost to it and to let himself sink into this mess that he just had to let it happen.

They held that position for some time, and the fact Adrien was able to hold back his orgasm amid the sensations upon him and his prostate getting worked over by Luka's cock was something he would be proud of forever. Especially when Luka ended up cumming first, thrusting forward with a hard, hot groan and kisses onto the back of Adrien's neck. His cock throbbed and pulsed before erupting with a shot of thick, hot cum that filled Adrien up, had him yelling and shivering in panic as he buried himself balls deep inside of Marinette, receiving that same quivering plea of "Please, cum inside, cum inside!" that she gave Luka, just as passionate and just as intense. The trio all came together, united in their passionate flash of sensation.

The breathless and tense afterglow was a soft and quiet affair as everyone began to wind down, the heat of the moment giving way to calm and to control, with hands caressing in all directions, kisses feeling out ideas, Adrien unsure where he was going to fit in or if this was just a spur of the moment nothing, his head dizzy and ready to accept any offer he was given. But unbeknownst to all of them was the camera peering into the room, as Alya stared through the viewfinder at her best friend underneath a pile-up of hunky boys, so happy Marinette was living her best life, but also thinking that there was no good reason at all she shouldn't have been a part of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter here: https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran


End file.
